Shrimp on a Dragon's Platter
by Akahime88
Summary: In which the dragon demands a refund because the sacrifice was not tasty enough. GaLe


Standard Disclaimer Apply

_Author's Note: Another oneshot featuring my Second favorite couple, Gajeel and Levy. Based on the manga titled Girl on a Platter. Enjoy!_

**Shrimp on a Dragon's Platter**

_by Akahime88 (formerly Skye-Sama)_

It was that time again.

He could remember it very well. It was during this exact date, some decades ago, that the village offered to him a sacrifice in exchange for abundance and prosperity.

A human sacrifice.

Honestly, he couldn't stand them. He hated the way they depend on him for their prosperity, hated how they endlessly create war and conflict, hated how selfish they were. The list could go on.

But he did enjoy a delicious meal every now and then. And the despicable race called humans provided him with that.

He grinned evilly, like a predator who just cornered its prey. He loved his meal best when they were in despair and hopelessness.

He was just getting excited and hungry when he saw her. And he couldn't believe his eyes. She was thin and tiny and dirty. But that wasn't what bothered him most.

"What the-?! Why aren't you scared?" For the first time in his life, he was shocked.

The girl in front of him looked straight into his eyes. "I was raised to become the sacrifice when the time comes. My purpose is to become your meal, nothing else."

"I cannot accept this! I demand a refund!"

"I am sorry for being inadequate for a meal," she bowed her head in apology.

He stared at her in bewilderment. "The sacrifice from 50 years ago went running and screaming around the mountains for hours trying to escape and when I finally caught her, she had the most desperate and scared eyes."

He facepalmed when the girl started to run and scream around the mountains. It was a futile attempt, obviously. He sighed. "Get me something to eat, Lily."

The cat sleeping on top of a trunk perked up and jumped off to do what it was told.

He sat down under a tree, leaning against it while he waited for his meal. He didn't understand what the humans were thinking., sending him such a terrible meal. Did they seriously think they'd be granted of their request? He closed his eyes.

"Dragon-sama." It was the girl again. So she finally stopped running and screaming around.

He opened one eye to acknowledge her. On her hand was a bird's nest.

"Please can I stay with you? I cannot go back to the village. I will stay with you until you eat me."

What a persistent girl. "Do what you want. As long as you provide me with good meals."

"Thank you so much."

"What is your name by the way?" He swallowed the last bit of the meal she kindly offered to him.

She looked down. "I have no name. I am called the sacrifice by the village."

His fists tightened at what she said. "How crude. Very well then, I shall call you shrimp."

She blinked, surprised. "S-shrimp?"

"Because I'm bad with names and you remind me of one," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now go and clean yourself, shrimp. You stink."

* * *

Days passed that soon turned to weeks. He still wasn't used to her presence but it didn't bother him as much already. Besides, she was quick and efficient in bringing him his meals everyday.

That day, she brought him a snake.

He blanched. "Eating that would almost be like eating a family member!"

"Sorry!" She bowed her head. "By the way Dragon-sama, why are you always in human form?"

"It's more convenient this way. My dragon form takes so much energy and I haven't had a proper meal since 50 years ago."

Softly, she said, "Say, am I still inadequate for a meal? It's been weeks and I've gotten healthier, surely..."

"I won't eat you. You'd probably taste horrible, shrimp." Was his adamant reply.

She didn't say anything but slowly left to find him another meal since he refused the first one she gave him. He was surprised though when she came back running.

"Dragon-sama!" Her small, fragile body jumped on his just as an arrow was aimed at him. It pierced through her neck. Blood splattered all over him.

"It didn't hit! Shit! The sacrifice got in the way!" It was the villagemen. They have foolishly tried to kill him when they weren't granted of their wish.

And as he watched her bathe in her own blood, his hatred for humans became stronger than ever.

"Please eat me. I'd rather be eaten by you than die in the hands of another. Hurry, please." Tears were flowing down her eyes.

And for the second time in his life, he was astounded. Here she was on the verge of death, yet she was asking him to eat her while crying. Crying because she was going to die without fulfilling her mission of being his food.

His jaws clenched. Could he really eat her? Without certainty of how she would taste like? Even when he knew she would most likely be bland and unflavorful?

His mouth slowly went down on her neck, sharp fangs piercing the skin.

The sky raged. Clouds darkened and thunder boomed loudly together with lightning strikes.

The villagemen had no idea that that day would be the day their existence would be wiped out from history, their village wiped out from the map.

* * *

"You come from that village? I didn't know there were survivors. From what I know the whole place was wiped out."

"Have you seen where the dragon went?" A cloaked figure asked. It was the voice of a girl.

"It went over to the East. Why are you looking for it anyway? You want to avenge your family?"

She shook her head before saying thanks. Hurriedly, she walked to the direction the kind lady has pointed to.

"I'm looking for it because that dragon didn't finish eating me.," she murmured to herself. One hand reached to her neck where she could feel the huge scar with her fingers.

Somewhere not far away, the dragon seemed to hear what was said.

He chortled bitterly. Here he was trying not to eat and yet the most delicious meal was chasing after him.

The irony.

**Fin**


End file.
